Not As He Seems
by RocksArePeopleToo
Summary: Freya just met the new boy, Callan, in her tiny town. While she wants to keep her old crush and best friend, Matt, who suddenly confesses to her, she can't help but have Callan constantly catching her eye.
1. Chapter 1

I hate boys. Seriously.

Why can't I be done with them already.

Okay I'm joking, well only a bit. I mean I have a ton of sweet guy friends, who are taken. Or not interested. And the guys that are left... well...

I almost wish we were in the future where they just find our soul mate and that's all there is to it, because finding the perfect guy is hard enough.

The worst part is that it seems like every girl already has all the good ones. Or the actual attractive (to me at least) guys go to a completely different school. Or they're uninterested.

Now I know this may sound weird, but I have a few rules before I can even consider dating a guy.

1. We have to be friends first.

If a guy is hitting on you from the get go, while you're in high school, he just wants to have sex. He doesn't know you at all. Now okay, yes, I'm sure there are plenty of exceptions. But let's get real, it's a good rule. At least I already know I like my friends.

2. No sex.

Because I know myself, and to simply put it:

I will get pregnant and die.

3. He can't be creepy.

Ohmygod. This is a major rule, and seeing as all of the guy who have ever asked me out are creepy, it must exist.

4. Now I'm just going to list some attributes. Not all are required. I realize this might make me seem terrible but we all know that if we as women hold any self respect than we also hold high standards.

1. He must be well read.

2. He has to be planning on getting a further education.

must be in good shape.

4. He has to be attractive to me at least.

5. He can't be a liar.

6. He respects my boundaries.

7. He will hopefully like dogs.

8. And cats.

9. He must must must be able to stand up for not only me, but for others without a voice as well. So basically kindness.

10. He can't be creepy.

I feel like I should further explain number nine. I can perfectly well take care of myself and stand up for what I believe in, as well as for others, without any ones help. However, I find allowing someone to be teased and taunted right in front of you is one of the rudest and most insulting actions a person can take. Or not take I suppose since it's ignoring someone in their time of need. I think it says so much about you, how you were raised, and how you treat others.

It's also quite possibly the biggest turn on to be defended by a guy.

I'll just stop there though.

So these are a few of my rules, so far...

Senior year, finally.

I have two off periods, the last 2, and everything else was a blow off class. I feel like a mofo.

I walked sluggishly into my first period carrying a large carton box of coffee as well as three dozen Styrofoam cups.

There was a collective gasp around the room. In twenty years at the high school reunion it would be called the gasp heard around the town.

And a town it was. A small town nestled on the shore of Rhode Island. Where it was always breezy and the water was always freezing.

Back to the coffee.

As soon as I set it down, everyone stood up.

Their eyes gazing up at me as if I had just descended from the heavens. Opening my back pack I pulled out a jar of sugar and one of creamer. I then stood up onto my desk.

"One at a time."

"Freya. Marry me." grinned one of the jocks, Matt. All the other people in class grumbled their appreciation and admiration.

Matt. He was absolutely adorable. I had tutored him for a while, and we had gotten to be extremely close. He came over to give me a tight hug, it was sweet. On the outside he seemed like a typical quarterback, but really he was like a puppy. He put everyone above himself, especially after his mother and father died in a plane crash and he was left with his Aunt. We've had some late night convos on the phone, which is pretty much normal since we're kind of best friends.

"Just get your cups and thank me later guys."

After about five minutes into class, our teacher was still no where to be seen, everyone had taken a seat and began to talk about their summer. I scoured the room to make sure everyone had gotten a cup.

The boy behind me hadn't. I furrowed my brows, unable to recognize him.

He opened his eyes and caught me staring. "Can I help you?"

I slightly blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just checking to see that everyone got a cup and then I noticed you hadn't."

I waited for him to reply. Nothing.

"So I was going to ask you if you wanted some but I don't seem to know your name. Which is pretty weird because everyone knows everyone since the town is so small. That means you're new, right?"

He just scowled. "Your reasoning is so logical," he mocked. "You should become a real private eye."

My green eyes widened, "Wow asshole, who do you think you are talking to me like that? I was just trying to be, I don't know friendly or nice. I guess that's something you wouldn't know anything about."

"Yeah? Well next time don't waste your precious breath."

"Believe me I won't."

Matt stood up ready to be the shit out of this guy and well, frankly the whole classroom was gawking. I made eye contact with the guy who sat behind me. He busted out laughing. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not like that at all but I was just seriously curious as to how you'd react." He smiled. "Not at all like I expected, no offense." He added.

I smiled back and flipped my brown hair behind my shoulders. "It's fine." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Freya." He took my hand and held it for a moment, then gave it a gentle shake. "So, how'd you think I'd react?"

My classmates felt the change and calmed down, getting to their own business. Matt made eye contact and furrowed his brows a bit, his blue eyes filled with worry and angst. I gave a slight nod to show I was ok and he smiled in relief, turning back to his friends.

"Well I figured you would whine or cry. You're obviously well liked in this school, and I figured you would just let someone come to your rescue."

"You think I don't need anyone to come to my rescue?" I chuckled. "I'll always be able to defend myself. However, I think everyone needs a bit of rescuing in their life..."

I trailed off as I saw the teacher step in. Standing at 6 ft 2', He had hazel hair and stormy ocean eyes. He was honestly gorgeous and all the girls in the class, including a few boys sighed. After he walked to his desk he glanced around, his eyes meeting my own. He smirked. It's kind of funny. My brother got all the good genes. Jerk.

Oh lordy. I've been meaning to publish this for a while. I doubt many people if any will read it, but to be honest, it's my favorite.

No really, all my other stories are meh. This one is ganna be awesome and I'm freakishly excited to keep writing it. WOOH!

COMMENT

VOTE

FOLLOW

SHARE

LOVE ME PLEASE

Wait.

What?

Love you guys. Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon! (Already working on the second one -Insert Evil Laugh Excerpt from Aladdin-)


	2. Oh Brother

"You think I don't need anyone to come to my rescue?" I chuckled. "I'll always be able to defend myself. However, I think everyone needs a bit of rescuing in their life..."

I trailed off as I saw the teacher step in. Standing at 6 ft 2', He had hazel hair and stormy ocean eyes. He was honestly gorgeous and all the girls in the class, including a few boys sighed.

After he walked to his desk he glanced around, his eyes meeting my own. He smirked. It's kind of funny. My brother got all the good genes. Jerk.

"Freya," Cayden raised his eye brows. "Very deep and ominous," he chuckled. The girls in class giggled while fixing their hair and unbuttoning their shirts. I rolled my eyes.

Goodness. My brother put up a great front when he wanted to. His facade was perfected through practicing in front of the mirror.

At home, he was a completely different guy. Still a tease, yes, but much more of a sweetheart than he would ever let on. I still loved him, he took great care to keep me and my crazy emotions unhurt when our dad left us.

He would take me out to ice cream

and cuddle while watching shows he had no interest in like Vampire Diaries (though during the third season he had gotten really into it), just so I wouldn't feel lonely.

In the outside world he liked to pretend he was a "cold hearted player", though his fiance Wendy would prove otherwise.

They were getting married in the spring and honestly, they were the most wonderful couple I'd ever seen. Wendy looked exactly like the real life version of Wendy in the second Peter Pan movie, only in her early twenties.

She was crazy smart and loved to read as much as I did. We got along so well that I loved her as much as my brother.

"Wow, look at you, using big words like ominous. Try not to hurt your brain too much big brother." I teased. He chuckled.

"Touche. Now speaking of big brother, who did their summer reading?" Obviously he was talking about one of our books by George Orwell.

I, along with everyone else in the class raised their hand, except for the guy behind me. Which reminded me that he never told me his name.

Hmmmm.

My brothers eye brows shot up.

"You there, behind Freya, you didn't read the books?"

"No sir, I just transfered here and we weren't required to do summer reading at my old school."

"So you're new! I knew I hadn't recognized you. Thought it was just me."

"Apparently it runs in the family," the boy turned to glance at me and his eyes met mine behind his glasses. I let out a laugh and nearly fell off my seat when I saw something I hadn't noticed before.

He had the biggest most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, they were just so blue.

I don't mean the kind of warm sky blue that makes you melt in a puddle like Matt's, I mean the icey piercing blue that makes you feel electricity shoot through you.

There was an awkward silence when I realized we were both staring at eachother.

My brother called the boy to the front of the room to introduce himself.

The boy stood up and crossed to the podium. He walked just so confidently I couldn't believe no one was swooning. It must be my brother's presence.

No, really.

My brother always looked so important, even more so in his suit and tie, but it always seemed to cover up, smother, and dull down someone elses attractivness.

Except for Wendy, they looked so perfect together and her crazy beauty seemed to link to his, they just amplified eachother.

However, since I was used to it I learned to be able to see that smothered beauty, call it a gift if you want, but I could tell this boy had something different about him.

He smiled slyly, "My names Callan. Some people used to call me Casey because through out elementry school I was obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, specifically I wanted to be Casey. I used to live in Florida, but I moved up here. I hate toaster stroodles, and I love poptarts. My favorite fruit, grape fruit, no sugar on top, my least favorite, red apples."

He then leaned. forward on the podium and scanned the room. "Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand, "Got a girlfriend?"

He looked down and chuckled then look back up staring straight at me, "Not anymore".

"Why?" She asked back.

Callan tilted his head, "She cheated on me". He laughed a bit as everyone made a sad face and going, "Aw!" and "Ohmygosh!"

One guy said, "What a bitch." Then looked at Cayden, "I mean...witch." Everyone laughed including Cayden.

Callan answered us, but looked at me again, "No no it's okay, really. I didn't love her anyway." He gave a sad smile and after a few more questions looked at Cayden.

Cayden shrugged and told him it was okay to go back to his seat.

He brushed past my desk and smiled.

I smiled back.

After class was over I stood up and faced Callan.

"I know this may seem forward-" I was cut off.

"If you're asking me out-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I barely know you. Plus I don't date people who are mea. just for a girls reaction," I teased. He looked taken back but laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you, if you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, you're welcome to sit with me and I'll introduce you to a few people." I smiled.

He gave out a little laugh and shook his head then began to nod."Sorry, uh, yeah. I will." He smiled back and I left to my next class.

*RINGYDINGYDONG GET OUT OF YO CLASS, FOOD.*

(AKA)

*Lunchtime Dearies*

I headed toward lunch walking arm in arm with Matt. We were laughing when I approached the table.

"So..." Matt drew out the -o, and then trailed off.

He sat down opposite of me and looked me in the eyes. I smiled.

"Yes?"

"Freya, I have to tell you something."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, so go for it."

Okay so the truth is, I've kind of developed a crush on Matt.

Like an I-want-to-kiss-your-face-off-because-you're-so-swe et-and-such-an-amazing-person. I could never ask him out though. Especially because he's been telling me about this girl he's been completely in love with since like seventh grade.

Lucky bitch.

Okay not a bitch. She was obviously an amazing person if Matt liked her. And if he liked a girl, then I would accept her no matter what. Unless she hurt him. Then I would hurt her.

This one time, another late night conversation while sitting on his roof watching the stars like we had spent the majority of our summer, I told him about my rules. It was kind of funny, since he had a list too. The funnier part was it kind of matched up with my own.

Well, he also placed some rules for himself like to never pressure her and other Matt-like kind of sweet stuff.

Chivarly, it's not dead. Matt was living proof.

He sighed and looked down, biting on his bottom lip. He only did that when he was kind of nervous. Then he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

Shoot. He was REALLY nervous.

"Hey," I lowered my head and whispered. "Look whatever it is, I can handle it, and if you need anything I'll always be here for you."

He looked up at me and smiled, "I know," he said softly.

"Am I interrupting?" A voice sounded behind me.

I turned around. "Hey Callan!"

He sat next to me.

"Hey," he turned to Matt. They shook hands and they introduced themselves.

"Not really," answered Matt. "I was just about to invite Freya to a party tonight. It's at my place. Feel free to come."

Callan smiled then turned to me, "I'd love to."

I felt a blush come on and turned to Matt. He was staring into space.

Whatever was going on was serious.

"Awesome," he said nonchalantly and gave Matt the address.

I took out my strawberries and bit into one. I wanted to moan. They were seriously so delish. An orgasm in my mouth.

Matt laughed at me and I handed one over to him, "Try to resist, I dare you." I whispered the last part in a pretend seductive way.

He took one, and then I offered one to Callan.

He pulled one out and instead of eating it, he held it up to my lips.

I opened my mouth while holding his gaze, and bit into it slowly, the flavor burst on my tongue, the juice turning my lips a bolder shade of red. We were still looking at eachother. I could feel my heart racing. He gave me a seriously sexy smile. I turned a little red, and broke the stare looking down and smiling.

Ohmygod. Was he flirting with me?

Matt looked a little confused.

I felt a hell of alot confused. But that was kind of fun, I wanted to do it again but I'm not pushing my luck. I'll save the "sexy moves" for when I'm actually dating someone.

Lunch then proceeded to go on and a quarter way through I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Chloe.

CHLOE!

She was in her usual black goth get up and had her bright blue eyes rimmed with kohl and a smokey eye shadow. Her black hair was down and straight.

When they say don't just a book by its cover, they're completely right.

I mean this girl is crazy, loving and 100% stylish from her straight black fringe bangs to her black combat boots.

She's also one of the funniest people I know. We've been friends since around sixth grade, before she dropped a bunch of weight and started figuring out her style.

She and Matt loved each other like brother and sister. So we never had a problem with hanging out.

She hugged me and kissed both my cheeks, (A/N: READ THE NEXT THREE WORDS IN A BRITISH ACCENT) a naughty habit she picked up on her trip to Europe over the summer.

This was also the reason she was squealing. Because of her trip we haven't seen each other in three months, excluding the occasional video call.

She sat down next to Matt and gaped at Callan, who was sitting next to me.

By the way, she's extremely outgoing.

"So it's true?! You're the new guy?!"

Callan introduced himself and Chloe began to drill him, and vise versa. Chloe actually lived in Florida during elementary school and apparently they went to the same one.

Small world.

After about ten minutes of listening to them Matt suggested that I take a walk with him so I could buy some water from the vending machine. I nodded.

While we were walking Matt began to talk.

"So, I never got to tell you why I was inviting you."

I pretended to gasp in horror, "So you're not inviting me because I'm your friend?!" I pushed him teasingly, "Jerk". I grinned.

He laughed nervously. "Well duh

Freya, but I uh. I wanted you to meet her."

"Her?" I was confused. Her who?

"The girl I like. She's supposed to come tonight and I want my best friend to approve," he shrugged.

I stared at him wide eyed, "Oh my gosh. First of all, YES!" I did a little skip-jump-fist-pump in the air."Second of all," I made my tone of voice extremely serious and grabbed his shoulders. "I will always approve, as long as you're happy and not a damsel in distress," at the last line I ruffled his hair.

He laughed and felt his head, "You ruined my hair!" He grinned and I yelped when he tickled me.

"Stop! No! Please!" I then burst into a fit of giggles and screamed "I SURRENDER! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

With that he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up, flexing his muscles from football.

Our forheads touched and I began to slide back down against his body.

Now we were nose to nose, his eyes looming over my own.

My breath hitched.

He stopped breathing.

I could feel his heart copying my own, hammering against his chest.

I broke away and took a step back.

I coughed.

"I should uh...go get that water."

Matt finally took a breath and nodded while sighing.

Shit.

How the hell am I supposed to get through tonight?

Hi! I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if the cussing bothers you, because I'll change it!

Comment/vote/fan/share 3

Love you all!

Next update soon!

With loveydoveygooshymooshynessness,

Jeneane Amin


	3. In the Mirror

School went by quickly, I had a few classes with Chloe and Callan, but nothing else with Matt. I couldn't get what happened with Matt and the strawberry thing with Callan out of my head. It was driving me nuts.

Chloe was an amazing distraction though, she had come over to give me a full blown make over.

She dyed my hair black, it made my eyes look like emeralds.

She then did my make up, a tinted chapstick and some eyeliner with white glitter on the inner corners.

I slipped on a lace black dress I had gotten from the small vintage and coffee shop my Aunt Linda owned.

I had worked there full time over the summer and was now only working part time.

She had given me this dress as a gift, and it was one if the prettiest things I own, save the wedding dress that I have in my closet from my mother.

I put on my black pumps that had little lace black bows on the toe part, and stood up, my legs looking long and slender.

Chloe was in a black leather mini skirt, fishnet leggings, a white shirt, black leather jacket and her signature black combats.

She then picked up a locket off my desk and help me put it on. The locket was from Matt. He had given it to me after I helped him ace his final exam.

It jingled and I looked at it, it was in the shape of a treasure box. When you pop it open theres a picture of Matt, Chloe, and I.

Inscribed on the other side it said "I'll treasure our moments forever".

Very cheesey, but extremely sweet.

I smiled and looked at Chloe.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and pulled her into a hug, "You know how much I love you right?"

She chuckled and we pulled away, " I love you too...but if we don't get to that party then they're going to be missing two fine pieces of ass."

I laughed and got my car keys and phone.

"Let's go."

We parked a block away, seeing as it was completely packed.

On the way there we had stopped by Randalls and picked up some cupcakes. I was hoping to bribe the girl Matt likes with them so she'd be my friend.

So maybe it's lame, but no one in this town can resist a cupcake.

We walked over and I stepped in, music was playing and Chloe was already bobbing her head to the music. She looked at me and giggled.

Giving me a small push towards the kitchen Chloe told me to go find Matt.

I walked into the kitchen and glanced around until a spotted a ruffled blonde head.

Matt.

He looked so good. His shirt was wearing his letterman and a bright smile chatting with a few seniors. He then turned a bit, his back facing me.

I strutted over suddenly excited. Everyone he was laughing with suddenly stopped and stared at me. Their eyes wide and mouths agape.

Matt suddenly turned, his face confused. We made eye contact. His face then matched everyone elses.

"Freya?"

I smiled and he pulled me over to a corner.

"Your hair looks amazing!" He laughed and pushed a strand behind my ear. His fingers warmed my skin where ever it grazed.

I smiled softly and whispered, "So, um, where is she?"

"Oh." He seemed suprised then uncharacteristicly blushed. "Um close your eyes." He slipped his hands over my eyes after I set the cupcakes down on the counter.

"This is kind of mysterious..." I chuckled as he led me up the stairs. I heard a door open and he pulled me into a room.

He then got behind me, both hands still covering my eyes.

"She's the prettiest one at this party, sorry Freya. Right now she's standing infront of you so don't freak out or be suprised when you see how gorgeous she is, okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "Odd way to introduce us, but okay."

He lifted his hands and slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

The girl stared straight back at me with piercing green eyes.

I was standing infront of a mirror.

Hey guys! I bet you didn't expect that, huh?!

Sorry for such a short chapter but I'll publish again very soon.

Thanks for reading!

Comment, vote, share, fan! I love you all!

Be sure to check out some of my other stories too!(:


End file.
